Party Games and Playing Love
by FanSlewFantasy
Summary: USxCanxUK threesome. Hard yaoi, DL;DR. Request fic from almost three months ago. My bad. Alfred has a strange request for his birthday, and Matthew is extremely reluctant at first. Eventually though, he is won over.


**~PARTY GAMES & PLAYING LOVE~  
><strong>A Hetalia Axis Powers Fanfiction * Presented by FanSlewFantasy 2011_  
>USAxCanadaxGreat Britain *<em>**R18***  
>ORAL~THREESOME~CUCKOLDING FETISH~RIM~FINGERING<p>

_…_

_REQUEST FIC. From like three and a bit months ago. (IM A BAD PERSON! DX IM SO SORRY TO THE PERSON WHO REQUESTED THIS! You haven't contacted me since then, and I cant remember who you are, but please I hope you read this and know its for you!) Request was for USxUKxCAN threesome with Canada as the uke._

_Matthew had better be prepared to have the living shit ukefied out of him. That is all._

…

"Come on Matty! It'll be fun!" Alfred pushed me roughly into the bedroom and onto the bed. I squirmed and tried to yell at him. Regretfully, my yelling voice left a lot to be desired.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't quite hear that." He beamed a bright sunshiney smile and buried his face in the junction of my neck and shoulder. "But hey, you smell real nice. Like pancakes and snow."

"Don't sniff me! Jerk!"

"I'm not sniffing you." he made a very deep, very sniff-like noise. "I'm… admiring your perfume."

I snorted and folded my arms firmly across my chest.

"I'll not do it Alfred!"

"Please Matty? For my Birthday?"

"It's my birthday to you know!" I wrestled him backward and, finally free from his clutches, pushed my glasses further up my nose. "And I don't want to!"

"Please?" his brow furrowed, that jewely, puppy eyed look softening familiar and incredibly beautiful features. "I'll do anything!"

"… Anything?" I arched my eyebrows and tucked a lock of hair aside. "Really?"

"Anything. Pleasepleaseplease?" he slid off the bed and onto the floor, kneeling earnestly and clinging to my waist. "I'm begging you."

I sighed. "I don't have to do anything right?"

"na-uh. Just lie there and take it."

"And if I agree, you will do _anything_?"

He nodded, beseeching eyes melting me a little bit inside. Sighing, I tugged Nantucket and earned a sharp squeak.

"You are an _utter_ pervert, you know that?"

He grinned. "says the man raised by Francis."

I flicked him on the end of that pert obnoxious nose.

…

"I can't believe you agreed to this!" I told Arthur, watching him unbutton his shirt calmly. "I can't believe _I_ agreed to this!" I bit my thumbnail, worry rutting in the back of my mind. Stupid brother and his stupid ideas… if Ivan found out he'd _kill_ him!

Arthur shrugged and combed his fingers through his hair.

"It makes him happy, I suppose." He pulled off his shoes and plopped down on the bed beside me. The mattress sunk a little under our weight. "And besides, he did that look he does. The one where his eyes go all wide and wobbly and twinkle something fierce."

"Yes! I know the look!" I could see it in my head now, pleading and positively hopelessly irresistible. "Like a kicked puppy."

"That's the one."

The two of us snickered a little, and receded into a not entirely comfortable silence.

Alfred's bedroom was tacky as all hell. Painted baby blue and decorated with starwars posters, Simpsons boxershorts and an unholy amount of DVDs and videogames, it could probably quite comfortably pass as belonging to a fourteen year old boy. Not one of the most powerful nations in the world. The bedspread had buzz lightyear on it for god's sake, and there were empty McDonalds packages all over the sidetables. His nightlight was plugged into the wall and glowing, though it was only seven-thirty in the evening and still relatively bright.

"Where is he, anyway?" I asked without thinking. Arthur sighed.

"Tosspot forgot to buy some things." He rubbed the side of his nose and made himself comfortable on what looked like his side of the bed. The covers were crisper and neater there; it looked as though whoever occupied the space normally slept rigid and no-nonsense. Unlike my splayed-everywhere-halfway-on-the-mattress-halfway-off brother.

"How are we even going to do this?" I mused aloud. "I might get stage fright; I might not be able to get into it. I mean…" I bit my lip. "It's not that I don't like you its just…"

"You feel a little weird because I'm your brothers partner."

"… I guess so. I mean, how weird would it be if Alfred and Ivan…" I cringed at the thought. The two were liable to kill each other before getting horny, maybe the survivor would teabag the losers corpse, but otherwise…

I shivered and Arthur cocked a bushy brow.

"Did you just imagine that?"

I nodded solemnly.

"Hmm. Indeed. As did I…"

Judging by his expression, he had pictured the scene in a similar fashion as myself.

We fell silent once more. The ticking of Al's alarm clock our only company. The duvet on the bed rustled as Arthur made himself more comfortable.

I jumped when I felt his arms wrap around my chest from behind.

"Arthur!" I almost pulled away in shock; blood inflamed my face, a wave of sweat beaded on my back and hairline.

"Hey, calm down, you're all right." His mouth pressed shyly against my neck. "I just thought maybe we should get started already. I'm sure he wont be much longer. And if you're nervous…" a hand slid from my chest to my thigh "then wouldn't it be best to get the ball rolling a little first? Warm up or whatever you want to call it?"

I swallowed the newly formed lump in my throat. "I-I guess…"

"Well then." He kissed my neck again and pulled me gently backward. "Take off that hood and those jeans and hop in bed." he kissed my forehead briefly before shuffling backward and sliding between the ruffled bedsheets. Blushing fiercely, I stood and straightened my clothes a little before remembering I was meant to be taking them off. Having Arthur watch was a little… unnerving. To say the least.

"… Could you not watch like that?"

"Why not? I'm going to see it all soon enough."

I worried my lip and turned my back to him, face pink. Trembling hands loosened my fly, I removed my hoodie, revealing a plain black tee underneath, but hesitated when it came to dropping my pants.

After a moment's contemplation, I bit the bullet and took them off, they dropped around my ankles and I bowed my head, anxiousness really getting under my skin.

"Leave your underwear and t-shirt on. Hop in." Arthur's voice was soft and kind, he could have been inviting me over for a cup of tea. When I edged around slowly to face him, the first thing I noticed was that he was smiling at me lovingly. I couldn't help return the small shy grin.

Alfred's bed was soft and sunk under my weight, Arthurs arms were waiting and drew me to him as easily as Ivan's would. He smelt of tea and grass and old books. It was a comfortable, warm smell, and I sighed heavily and relaxed a little.

"Don't think about it." He murmured softly, stroking my back calmly, parentally. "It's easier if you just relax. Are you a little excited too then?" he kissed my crown softly and I cringed. Was that feeling of butterflies fear? Was that jumpy adrenaline hum in my veins all 100% nerves? I doubted it. I'd never admit to anyone, but within my own mind I knew… I liked to experiment, yes?

So I nodded subtly, locking my arms around Arthur's neck.

"Well then, let's get started…"

Long pale embroiders fingers tipped my face up, his soft lips pressed against my own. They tasted semi sweet, very creamy. I found myself melting helplessly into him, falling backward into the bed and sighing as his mouth slid along my jaw to my ear.

"I always thought you were beautiful Matthew…" his breath tickled my ear, whispering across sensitive skin. The tip of his tongue traced from the bottom of my earlobe to the top, teeth catching and tugging ever so gently when it got there. His thumb rubbed the junction between ear and neck in small circles. He sucked tenderly, and stoked his tongue back down again. Such subtle petting was unfamiliar to me, and earned a swift response. The back of my neck tingling, squirming helplessly and letting sensation pour through every single vein in my body, every capillary singing with and intimate note of bliss.

"Arthur…"

"Shhh…" he powdered kisses across my neck and throat; I gripped the pillow beneath my head tightly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"I'm going to touch you now."

"Going a bit fast don't you THINK?" my voice leapt in volume at prying hands nudging my shirt up over my hipbones. They pulled the elastic of my underwear down with ease and a wave of anxiety swept over me.

"No." his simple answer was not comforting, and the confident surety with which he manipulated my body was somewhat overwhelming. He spread my legs expertly, lying between them and bending my knees up. I didn't resist, I was much to alarmed.

And in approximately thirty seconds he was back on my neck, slow patient sucking and kissing resumed, my heartbeat racing against his chest. The swiftness and the steady return to langudity left me shaking and wide eyed, staring at the ceiling tacked with posters of American actors and photos of Alfred and Arthur at Disneyworld, dully aware of warmth and wetness on my skin.

It took me a while to relax again, into his kisses and the soft whispering of his fingers across the jut of my hips down to the dip where pelvis met thigh. Eventually though, the steady touching became calming. Regular and pleasing. I released the pillow and used the hand to pull his head from the hollow at the base of my throat to my face and kissed him firmly on the lips. He smiled, parting his mouth and tapping his tongue against my teeth for permission to enter.

Happy to oblige, I met him halfway, teasing his lips and massaging his tongue with my own.

Slowly, cautiously, he slid his fingers down my stomach and through thick curls to the base of my cock.

"Tell me what feels good." He murmured, pulling away and shuffling a little so he could reach. I nodded, squeezing my eyes shut. His fingers were cool, my body responded eagerly and the gentle kneading he treated me with was delightful. It warmed me, heat dripping through my bones, and I hardened fast in his palm.

"How is it?"

"It's good." Breathless I reached for him, snatching his mouth for as deep a kiss as I could, curving my back and pressing against his chest. It felt good alright, his warm hand gentle and slow. But something was missing. A certain wetness, the rub of a swollen sensitive glans or a delicate touch just right. Should I ask? Shouldn't I ask? I'd always been taught to ask for what I wanted during sex, I wondered if Arthur was the same in that sense. Did he want me to dirty talk him? To tell him what I wanted?

The words 'palm my head' perched on the tip of my tongue, but the realisation that saying it so blandly to Arthur maybe wouldn't be such a good idea.

"A-Arthur…"

"Mmm?"

"… Can you touch the tip?" I blushed and turned my face away, a little ashamed to ask such a thing. "It feels good but…"

Large green eyes drilled into me, my face burned terribly.

"Sorry…" he kissed my lips briefly. "I promised that privilege to Alfred…"

"...what?" I sat up, pushing his hand away, eyes wide in disbelief. Had he said… no way in hell had he said… but what if he had? "Did you say… Alfred?"

Arthur nodded and plucked my glasses from the bridge of my nose. "Well, yes."  
>"What do you mean, <em>Alfred?<em>"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Well, you cant have a three-way with only two people…"

I inhaled sharply, feeling a comical expression of disbelief overtake my features. "No one said anything to me about a three way!"

He frowned. "Really?"

"Yes!" shaking, I scrambled, trying to get the hell out of bed and reach my pants. "He told me he wanted me and you to have sex! He said NOTHING about a three-way of any sort I-"

"Hey guys, I'm back. They didn't have strawberry so I went with cherry instead. I hope that is o- oh. Hello…"

And there he was. Captain deception himself, standing in his bedroom door wearing that _stupid_ jacket and an idiotic expression that in reality could only be defined as 'Alfred's thinking face'.

I cringed and scrambled back onto the bed to find cover, a blanket with which to conceal my shameful nakedness, and maybe if I was lucky a weapon of some sort. Maybe a pillow I could lob at his dumbass pervert face.

Twenty points if you get him in the mouth

Thirty points if you get him in the nose.

An if you break his glasses fifty points and a free sub sandwich. Hurrah.

"I see you two got started without me." he sighed and deposited the large carrier bag he had hitched under his arm onto the floor. "That's cool. But if you don't mind Arthur, I'll take over from here."

"Right-oh Al."

I didn't bother to hold back my shocked tirade of swears when a pair of thin but powerful arms constricted my chest and pulled me backward, and Alfred began removing his goddamned pants.

"Oi!" I screamed at him, trying to escape Arthur's clutches. "What do you think you are doing? You put those pants right back on mister, or—hey, HEY!" I struggled some more, accidently hitting Arthur in the nose with the back of my head when Alfred dropped his underpants too, and began whimpering in frustration to see my brothers reasonably attractive body sauntering toward the bed, bottle of what I suspected was lube from the shopping bag firmly in hand.

Typical. This shit would only ever happen to me right? Never to Gilbert. Or Papa. Hell, Papa might even have _liked_ the situation!

Pervert.

"Alfred, please take some clothes on for gods sake. I can see your dick." I hung my head, humiliated and utterly unimpressed.

He shrugged casually and sat down on the edge of the bed. "It's okay. You'll be touching it soon too." There it was, that bright, cheeky smile which, much to my irritation, I always had difficulty getting angry at.

"Arthur, move back a little, so I can sit properly."

Arthur obliged, shuffling backwards and pulling me with him.

In protest, I let my whole body go limp. A dead weight, he had difficulty hauling my whole torso back up to rest against his chest, I smirked. The victory was small, but it did kind of make me feel a little bit better. A little.

"So, Mattie are you ready?"

"Well, no, not really. Because I hadn't anticipated… I had thought… I…" I didn't now how to finish that sentence. Genuinely. He just looked so _Alfred_ in that moment. Nantucket quivering in childish excitement, smile perfect and wide. He actually looked sort of… cute.

Fucking filthy minded, but really, really cute.

I grumbled something indistinguishable, discomfort colouring my face red. My loose and tussled blonde hair tickled my face and neck, my underwear slung low around my knees exposed more or less everything there was to see.

Regretfully, having my brother perched eagerly before me and ready to root hadn't softened my erection. Goddamnit. Goddamnit it all to hell.

"What? Look, Mattie,, you and I both know that if I had told you what I wanted you would have said no."

"Damn fucking straight! And I won't! I won't!"

"But… mister penis says he wants to…"

… What?

Mister what?

I didn't have long to wonder about that though. Because to prove his point he touched it.

He touched my dick, a slim index finger dabbing and rubbing the tip that had begged for attention earlier, pilfering a blissful whine from my throat.

The winning smile that cracked his face made me angry, but I couldn't deny…

"You like that Mattie?" another gentle rub and my eyes fluttered shut, head falling forward into a weak nod.

"Wanna fuck?"

I scowled, clawing Arthur's legs grumpily, less than impressed with the way this was going.

"I hate you…"

"Is that a no?"

"I really, really hate you…"

"I'm not hearing a no…"

His stupid, sing-song voice. My god would he pay for this! Oh my good god, he would pay.

"Fine." I spat, relaxing into Arthurs embrace. "Go ahead. But oh boy kiddo you owe me…"

His bright smile made me second think, but before I could say anything BAM! He was at me, open mouth and confident tongue, no technique whatsoever to speak of and all the finesse of a basset hound eating an ice cream. It would have been gross. It SHOULD have been gross. But I could taste the candy he had been eating on his way here still on his tongue. Something cherry flavoured, and tangy. Arthur grip on my chest relented, Alfred withdrew and I took a deep breath.

"There, see?" Al prodded my chest with his index finger, and pressed his forehead against my own. The frames of his glasses pushed mine uncomfortably far up my nose. "Not so bad..."

"You are the worst man ever." I informed him. Of course, I didn't mean that, but it was the principle of the thing yeah?

He laughed, and kissed me again. "Do you know what would be great Mattie?" he managed to mumble against my mouth, hand cupping the side f my face, "would be if you called me 'big brother' while we do this."

I spluttered and jerked my face backward.

"Alfred, I'm older than you!"

He shrugged and brushed his fingers through his hair.

"Well, it was worth a try. You can let him go properly now Arth. Put those hands to use."

"Okey, wait a tick."

Arthur released me fully and knelt up. His hands slid up my shoulders and to the side of my neck. "Are you ready then Matthew?"

I pulled a face and reached for Alfred's head in response, leg lifting to wrap around his waist in invitation. It was as close to a 'yes' as either were going to get. And if I was going to do this I was going to do it so good the two of them never forgot my name again.

…

After about ten minutes of making out and a little bit of touching on his part, I came to the realisation that my brother is a relatively simplistic lover.

"Alfred," I pulled my lips, swollen and sensitive, off of his and licked them briefly. "Are we going to do this or not?"

"what?" he looked down to his hand, busy stroking me at a regular, not unpleasant pace. "I thought we were."

"... well its kind of boring if you don't... if we just..." I sighed and turned my head to look at stoic Arthur. He seemed to have a better idea of what he was doing earlier. "A little help please Arthur."

"May I?" a thick eyebrow lifted in question. I blushed faintly and cast my glance away. "I'd be delighted, if Alfred will let me."

A little put out, I think I may have insulted him a little bit, Alfred knotted his lips into a pout and shifted back to allow Arthur free reign. And then, finally, something was happening.

He was surprisingly strong, tugging me up to my knees so the last of the sheet providing modesty slipped aside. His one arm encircled my waist confidently, the other tilting my head back so he could kiss me over my shoulder. His mouth tasted different to Alfred's, less like sticky cherry candy and more like bandy. It was closer to Ivan's taste, and much dirtier, I think. His tongue was practiced and I thought briefly how mis-matched the two were in bed. Arthur's skill clearly out-matched Alfred's. The man could probably have made himself at home in papas bed if he had wanted to. And yet...

I glanced at Alfred lazily, allowing Arthur to slide both flat hands down my stomach and between my thighs. My brother had taken a cross legged position, watching us intently through slightly fogged lenses. Once again, I was struck with how good looking he was. His eyes, beautifully coloured. His hair, like wheat. Every perfect detail on his perfect and dynamically angled face. And when he wore an expression of seriousness, when his thin bowed lips were straight and his brow furrowed in concentration, like it was now, the I could certainly understand at least half of the 'why is Arthur with him as opposed to someone dynamite in the sack.' Question. Sure, I was a little disappointed with Alfred's skills (what can I say? I was expecting something better from the man who always insisted he was the epitome of awesome) but I supposed, even if he lay there completely unresponsive, Arthur probably had no trouble getting off to just his face. Hell, even I was getting off on it. As his eyes followed the progression of Arthurs skilful hands up and down the inside of my thighs, I couldn't help but wish they would lift higher, lock with mine for a bit. Maybe even have him touch my chest with those clumsy hands.

My breath was becoming shallow, now that I was thinking about it, my erection quivering expectantly. Should I ask him to suck me off? God... imagine cumming on that face. Just the thought of it, of seeing my seamen dribble over his lips and splatter his glasses wetly...

I ground my ass against Arthurs hip, gripping his hair tightly and kissing him harder, harder, until he had to struggle away from me and kiss my neck instead. Alfred looked up then, tearing his eyes away from my thighs and meeting my glazed eyes.

"You look good Mattie." He remarked rather flatly for a man sporting such a fair erection. "I knew you would."

"t-hanks...?" I let my eyes flutter closed, cheeks warming as Arthur's teeth grazed a spot at the crock of my neck just so, hands exploring a little higher than they had so far. "You look good too."

He laughed dryly, ego still a little bruised from where I had dismissed his efforts earlier. "I'm glad."

I bit my lip, feeling a little sorry for him, grinding backward against Arthur again. His stiff cock pressed to the outside of my thigh. It was warm and in the back of my mind I was wondering how much longer I would have to wait for it to be inside of me. I decided then, to beckon Alfred forward once more, and pretend a little bit, if I had too, he was doing a good job.

"Kiss me Al." One hand reached for him needily. It found his hair, soft and pretty, and with a semi-hurt sideways smile he leaned in and pecked my forehead.

Arthur's hands were gripping my cock now, and beginning to slide easily over the length. I felt sorry for Alfred really, being circumcised. I couldn't imagine ever getting off without my foreskin. And Arthur who was unaccustomed to touching a man still unscarred and intact was having a good old time abusing mine with his fingertips. The most sensitive part of my body… slid and caressed and touched with the lightness and delicacy of a butterfly's wing. I crumpled and whined lowly, Alfred moved his head back and arched his eyebrows.

"You okay?" he murmured, removing his glasses. I nodded, and he sniffed.

Behind his glasses Alfred's eyes were possibly the most beautiful thing the world had seen ever. The detail of lashes were lost behind the magnifying glass, the colour faded out by the frames. In the hollows in the bridge of his nose, his pale skin deepened to delicate bruised purple from lack of sleep, and the delicate creases and folds of his eyelids were velveteen and shimmery. I wondered how I had never noticed before.

"Arthur." He complained firmly. "You've had your go. I want a turn."

I resisted the whine that accompanied the shift of Arthur's hand, but didn't have an opportunity to contain a shocked yelp when suddenly, those same slightly sick hands pushed me forward into Alfred's chest.

"Turn around." I was ordered, and to shocked and dizzy to argue, I did exactly that. Arthur helped me, allowing me to rest my hands on his shoulders. He held my waist and lifted me, so I was able to sit comfortably on Alfred's legs. My thighs quivered expectantly, and I waited for the big moment, when he would open my legs and make his way in.

The thought of having Arthur's dick inside of me… Arthurs beautiful, juicy dick, set Catherine wheels of sensation wirring into life at the base of my spine. My body twitched hungrily, and Alfred slid his hands patiently along my sides.

"Spread them." He murmured, and with a shuddering sigh I squirmed and opened wide, presenting everything to the calm faced, green eyed man regarding me and slowly, patiently caressing his own cock. He looked me over briefly, and gave a small, encouraging smile.

"You're pretty." He informed me, releasing his dick and bringing his middle finger to his bottom lip in what looked like a rude gesture. "I like them neat and pink."

His tongue slicked the tip of his offending finger, before it was briefly pulled into his mouth. Alfred grumbled something hotly into my neck, warm tongue lapping at the junction of my jaw and blurring my perception of Arthur removing his finger and leaning forward.

"ahh… Arthur…"

His fingertip teased, slicking and stroking. It was very delicate and expert, and at his touch a delicious, back arching tingle rendered me helpless and moaning, my breath hissy and low. It felt good, great. Tracing the place I would accept him, dipping in and out a little as if to test resistance. The saliva on his finger wasn't the best lubricant, and wore thin quickly, but closed eyes and fingers digging into Alfred tight I didn't notice him lean in to remedy that until the brush of fine hair on the back of my cock sent a jerk through my core.

"Oh fuck yes _Arthur._"

The wet sound of his mouth working my body, dick being nudged by the crown of his head, resonated well with Alfred's breathing in my ear. Quivering, I groped for Alfred's hand and gripped it. A cold sweat had broken out on my forehead; the muscles in my legs had tensed so much they were aching. A cramp bound my tightly pointed feet. Alfred's other hand caressed my damp hair. His kisses rained across my forehead.

The air winding in my lungs, I noticed with a distant, morphed consciousness, was ironically cold. Within the bodies and the arms of my brother and his lover, I was hot. Too hot. And the delicious, agonizing contrast was prickling my skin.

"He's great isn't he?" Alfred murmured, as Arthur dipped his tongue even further and earned a gasp. "Bet that commie of yours would never do this for you…"

"w-what Ivan d-oes for me is none of your b-busines!" I jerked my hips roughly and almost shoved Arthur backwards to straddle his head. He licked so _slowly_. It was agonizing. Alfred laughed.

"it's okay." He told me. "You can cum."

And maybe that was exactly what I was waiting for. Or maybe it was Arthurs cue to do this incredible wiggly thing with the very tip of his tongue. I'm not sure what it was, but almost as soon as he had said it the pressure within my muscles imploded, my bones leapt. The tremor that wracked me when I ejaculated was great enough to creak the bed frame beneath us, and as I lay there in Alfred's arms, rocking my hips to ride the last waves of release and keening blissful, meaningless words, something fluttered onto my cummy torso.

It was a photo; a few of them had fallen off the headboard and onto the pillows. This particular one was of Alfred eating a really big sandwich. And in my bleary, post orgasmic haze, it was one of the funniest things I had ever seen.

Giggling, I wiped my cum off the picture, effectively smearing it around, and frisbied it across the room before collapsing backward bonelessly in Alfred's arms. He looked down on me with a warm smile. Arthur's lips caressed my inner thigh gently.

"God…" I snickered, closing my eyes and grinning. "That was pretty good…"

The warm fuzzys were swaddling all my limbs, my fingers were still tingling. Alfred nodded knowingly.

"Damn straight." He kissed me and I allowed it. When Arthur moved away and cool air buffeted between my legs, I shivered.

"Ready Al?" he stroked my left leg steadily and calmly. I was feeling pretty content to just lie there now, and maybe watch them make love. Alfred nodded and I prepared to shift. My muscles didn't feel so good for moving.

But I was more than shocked when without warning Alfred pushed me forward into Arthur, and jerked my legs back roughly.

"I'm ready. Are you ready Mattie? I'm going to fuck you now."

"What?"

That, I had not anticipated.

My hands fisted on Arthur's arms and my eyes widened in shock. Invasive, stocky fingers thrust inside me, striking my prostate straight on. I whined thickly, shock fading to delirious bliss and Alfred kept going with no apparent sign of slowing up. In and out, he finger fucked me forcibly, so that with every press of his fingers my body shuddered forward, hair hanging over my shoulders and obscuring vision beneath the curtain of my sweaty bangs. Arthur held me patiently, shuffling closer, bending me up so that by about the fifth or sixth thrust, I was sitting on Alfred's finger. He added a second and it hurt, but not much. My cum from earlier served much better lube than saliva, and I was used to many a large item inside me anyway. It was just… weird.

And this was my _brother_.

The thought sent and anxious, guilty shiver right the way down my neck, I didn't notice the bed creak as he transferred his weight, but I did notice him pull me backward so I knelt straight up, his arm wrap around my chest and his breath ghosting my ear was delicious.

"Oh Mattie… you little whore." His smile was loud, though his whisper soft. "Fancy getting all worked up over your own brothers fingers in your ass."

"Ah… Alfred…" my voice was weak and my breath heightened to a rattling, starved hiss. The arm around my torso squeezed. Arthur rolled his touch patiently over my hips, drawing closer so that dick to dick and chest to chest, we could kiss once more. Alfred kept talking.

"Filthy slut…" he told me, removing his fingers and sliding them up the cleave of my ass. "If you want it Mattie, I need you to beg for it, okay?"

Arthur released my lips and gripped both our dicks in a soft, slim fingered grasp. The hair on the back of my neck prickled and somewhere beneath me, amongst the tangle of legs propping me up, I felt Alfred position himself. The satin crown of his cock pressed teasingly against my body. My head rolled back helplessly, and Arthurs controlling hands held my hips firm, so I was unable to impale myself on Alfred's flesh. Disappointment still fermented in my gut, Arthur would not be the one inside, but I didn't think much of it when, after a particularly shaky moan, Alfred deigned to slip the very head of his erection through the gauntlet of muscle he had so painstakingly loosened. He withdrew again quickly though, and Arthur chuckled.

"Al…"

"Mmm? You want my dick Mattie?" a brief lick along my neck. I nodded hopelessly, recklessly abandoning all dignity and sense of right or wrong I may have maintained until this point.

"Huh? I didn't hear that. Can you say it?"

It took me a bit to get my tongue to work, I swallowed my spit and managed to slur a brief plea, he snickered and kissed my hair.

"If that's what you want…"

He managed to hold in the groan I felt echo in his breast when Arthur let me slip down onto him, unlike myself. I, in a total display of skanky lust, gave a long, drawn out cry of bliss. The member penetrating me was slimmer than I was used to, and much more comfortable. Maybe it was the position, but it touched everything inside me perfectly right. As he slid into me inch by inch, all the way to the firm, flat hilt of his pubic, it rubbed against my prostate. He buried himself firmly inside, gasped a little, and I sobbed for mercy, the agony of being so _so_ close to the glorious, unattainable release overwhelming me entirely.

"Oh matt…" the tremble in his voice was the only signal that he felt good. "Is that right? Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes…" my trembling arms lifted to grip his head. Arthur leaned forward and kissed the base of my exposed throat. "God yes Alfred you feel so good…"

And it was when he began fucking me the answer to my earlier 'why on earth is sexually adept Arthur with clumsy, simplistic Alfred' question was answered fully with such clear, delightful precision it brought wanton tears to the corners of my eyes.

Alfred fucked like a god.

Every motion he made was flawless. The deliberate, cautious start during which he pushed me forward into Arthur so he could begin to move, the steady, patient beginning rock of slim, metronomic hips. It was slow, achingly slow and teasing… he withdrew to the very tip so patiently I could have screamed, before resheathing himself with equal steed and pace. Every time he scraped languorously against my good spot, every time I hissed and squirmed and tried to force him faster. But no such luck.

Arthur was still holding me form, and working my front as well, for that matter. He had moved backward, to accommodate my lean into his person, his face was pressed comfortingly against my chest and his thin, flushed lips teased my nipples just as slowly and carefully as Alfred undulated over my form. The two men picked up pace slowly, Arthurs tongue swept down my stomach and cold sweat broke in a flood across my skin. The sheets beneath us were wet with pre-cum, the slick tempting serum trickled between my legs over Alfred's thighs. Arthur didn't seem to mind his face was covered with it, when he lowered his mouth around my cock, hand gripping the base strictly.

In that instance, I howled. The motion of bodies was to slow, like the rest of the world had speed up and I was stuck here, trapped on the cusp of release and cruelly caged in place. Orgasm tasted at the back of my throat, the tears I was unable to contain streaked my cheeks. Even my hair was wet through, ribbons of dark blonde when dampened and clutching my face possessively.

"Alfred!" I implored whole heartedly. "Alfred! Arthur! Please!"

"Feels good?"

I knew Alfred wouldn't let me come until I admitted it.

"Yes! Yes it feels amazing! I could d-die Alfred…"

Arthur gripped my cock tighter and teased my foreskin with his lips. Alfred fucked harder and faster, to no effect in the end, because I simply could not come without Arthur holding me like that. The air was hard… I was drowning in oxygen. My head spun as though I was about to pass out. Everything flickered, and blooms of blue light popped behind my eyelids.

They grew worse as the seconds wore on, Alfred was no longer able to contain his desire, and the sound of harsh cries backed my sobbing and Arthurs loud, lewd sucking. Every push edged me more, every time he withdrew I was sure I was going to explode, such an infinitesimal, yet somehow endless edge between where I was and relief, I couldn't be more sure that every time he pushed in I couldn't get any closer. But I was mistaken. Every painfully pleasurable time I was mistaken, and when Alfred shuddered, and the flood of hot sperm jerked my body upward, Arthur released my dick. Everything imploded, my world flickered and I screamed blue murder for the throes of bliss reducing me to a barely conscious wreck. Destructive waves of clenching muscles tore me up, my back arched backward, Alfred held me tightly and panted his way through my release calmly. Just as I thought the shivers and tremors would never end, they began to fade. My bones jellified. I collapsed sideways onto the bed and cried. Just cried.

I don't know how long I lay there. It felt like eons, but also, it felt like maybe ten seconds. I was shaking as if stricken by earthquakes, without even the energy to twitch my hand. I heard Alfred's breath regulate, they spoke briefly but their words sounded odd, as if they were speaking a distorted form of underwater English. I cracked open an eye and the light was bright.

"mena fermhur orhear…" a familiar face, a man with green eyes, reached for my cheek. I crinkled my brow, unable to figure out meaning behind his words.

"huuhhheh?" I managed, panting, eyes closing once more.

"Are you okay?" the words made better sense this time. I nodded weakly, wondering if I was dead and had woken up in heaven. I could have happily remained warm and sated here, like this. Really I could have. It was sublime.

"Good. He's okay." A comforting hand brushed my hair and the muscles in my arms, still quivering a little from aftershock, were by then okay for me to rub my eyes.

"Great." Alfred's hand found the hollow at the small of my back. "Well, get up then Mattie. We aren't finished yet."

…

I don't own hetalia…


End file.
